


Time To Hit The Showers

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Atheltic, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gym, Gym Sex, Hot, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Leader, Orgasm, Sex, Sexy, cock - Freeform, cum, kpop, public, vaginal orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Time To Hit The Showers

You and Shownu had been at the gym for about two hours and you were starting to feel like you might not be able to keep up. You’d been through spotting him at the bench press, doing squats together, the treadmill, dead-lifting, small weights and now he wanted to do pushups. Why had you decided to date such an athletic guy? Glancing over at his tanned muscles and glistening skin, you felt your knees go weak and you smiled to yourself, but he smiled back, charming as hell. That’s why.

“Push-ups? I might die.” You teased as you stood in front of him, wiggling your legging-clad hips back and forth, “We’ve done so much already, if you wanna do pushups, why not just do them with me on your back? It’ll be like using a weight!” Anything to get out of doing them yourself, you thought, your eyes on him in that muscle shirt and basketball shorts. Damn.

He laughed cutely and looked you over once, biting his lip, “Alright, get on then.” He said before dropping down on all fours so you could comfortably sit on his back, your hands braced against his shoulders and legs pulling up to his sides to keep you stable. You brace yourself as he begins, his arms shaking slightly as he goes down and then back up. You count the repetitions, getting to twenty five before he gave in and just laid there. You giggle aloud and he chuckles silently, his back shaking.

“Let’s do them a different way.” He offered as he let you get off of him and then stood up, “Lay down on your back, right there. And spread your legs a bit.” Hyunwoo pointed to the floor and you did as he asked of you, terribly confused as to what this had to do with pushups. Once you were situated, he put his feet between your legs and came down, moving into a pushup position over you. Smiling down, he did one pushup and kissed you right on the mouth, his front meeting your center perfectly. You shudder and he pulls back slightly, chewing his lip, “One.” Shownu whispered before going up and back down, kissing you each time, the contact causing him to stiffen rather quickly, the basketball shorts doing absolutely nothing to hide it.

After twenty reps, Shownu dropped down to fully lay atop you, pressing between those thighs, his lips not leaving your own. You moan into his mouth, the friction from the pushups enough to have you dampening your leggings. Shoving yourself up against him, your legs wrap around and you whimper needily into each kiss, hands gripping at his muscle shirt.

“Fuck, Hyunwoo, I want you…”

“I want you too, Y/N.”

“Can we—right here?”

He didn’t say a word to your question, but rather rubbed himself down against you, the thick of his aroused girth strong through the fabric of his pants, “If we are really sneaky about it.” He whispered against your ear before kissing your cheek and grinding his hips down. You felt so warm and he would praise you with the masculine sounds you were able to pull from him.

You were at the back of the gym and there was no one there, save a counter attendant who had went out for a smoke break. You had to make this quick, but it could be done. You wrap your arms around his neck and beg with your center, rubbing it against him as fluidly as you could manage, your breathing turning ragged and moans gathering in your throat. You kiss at his jaw and he turns his head to kiss you, his hand dropping to your backside, groping a moment before grasping the waistband of the back of your leggings, pulling it under and over your backside and halfway down your thighs, just enough.

The air was cool, but you didn’t care, your toes pointing behind him as he worked to free himself and press against you. Your warmth was so inviting and ready to take him whole that he barely had to try to push inside of you before he was completely seated. You couldn’t help but moan out at his size and he shivered down his spine from the pleasure, “Fuck, Y/N.” He said into your hair, hips quickly beginning their thrusts.

You were a whimpering mess of moans in less than five minutes, the girth that stretched you wide sending you over the edge hard and fast, causing you to quake beneath him on the floor, dripping around him, your walls contracting and milking him. He wouldn’t last much longer than that, having planned on making this as fast as possible—plus he’d been so worked up from before, it wouldn’t take long.

Thrusting harder, shoving you into the floor, Shownu grit his teeth until he came undone with a low, masculine rattle, his muscles shaking with effort as his hips jerked forward, shoving deeper, shooting into your depths. You felt full, your hand pressing to your naval as he trembled with aftershock. You couldn’t help but pant hard, your skin flushed from orgasm and muscles still fluttering perfectly around his cock.

Shownu slowly pulled out and twitched with sensitivity, making fast work of fixing your clothes the moment he heard the dinging of the door. Laughing and snatching you up, he tossed you over his shoulder once your pants were righted, ignoring the fact that the entire seat of your pants was soaked from your co-mingled fluids. You squeaked from being picked up so suddenly, your hair bouncing as he grabbed your bags and hurried out the front door.

“Time to hit the showers!” He laughed and smacked your ass on the way out. You managed a wave to the front counter tender, who gave you a happy smirk and waved two fingers. Crazy kids.


End file.
